Paper mario and Friends
by RazorRigs45
Summary: Join Mario,Sonic,Finn and Friends as they try to stop the evil Bowser, Ice King , and Doctor Eggman from Taking over the Mushroom Kingdom and possibly their worlds. This is a crossover between Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Adventure Time, and Sonic The Hedgehog. Chapter 1 has started.
1. Chapter 1

Today I'm going to tell the story of "Stars Spirits and Good Wishes".

Far far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds, it's been said that there's a haven where the Stars live. In the sanctuary of Star Haven there rests a fable treasure called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes. Using this wondrous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over our peaceful world carefully…. very carefully.

And then….

Oh dear…. What the…?

Who stuck that weird thing into this story?

Ha ha ha ha ! Yeah! We did it, isn't that right Ice king, and Doctor.

"Sure is Bowser old buddy old pal", said the blue one who was named Ice King.

"I couldn't agree more, with you guys, said the chubby scientist in his red jumpsuit. "Soon enough we can defeat our nemesis.

"Do it, Kammy Koopa"!

No, you mustn't do that!

But It was too late the so called narrator couldn't stop the three form changing the story ,as Kammy turned all the star spirits into little cards. They soon took off into the deep reaches of space.

Now the Star Kids may rise to the Star Haven to deliver peoples wishes…. but those wishes will not come true.

Whatever can they do?

**Paper Mario and Friends**

(Mario's House)

"Mail Call" yelled the paratroopa mail man who usually delivers the mail every day.

Then out came the house a green Italian plumber who reached for the mailbox and grabbed the mail and ran back into the house.

"Hey Mario we got a letter from Princess Peach", said the green plumber who was named Luigi.

"Well then little big brother read it", said the tired red plumber who was named Mario.

Luigi soon began to read the Letter.

"Dear Mario,

I am throwing a party at my Castle today! I would be honored if you and your brother would be able to attend. Many guests from different towns are hoping to meet you. And also one of your old rivals and his friends are here to see you as well. There will be tasty treats and all types of entertainment! I hope to see you soon.

The two brothers soon headed outside toward the warp pipe that leaded out to Toad town. "Ah good old Toad town one of my favorite places the mushroom kingdom", said an eager Mario. Soon Mario saw a familiar figure a blue one to be precise. "Hey is that", asked a surprised plumber. "Well if it isn't my good old pal Mario", said the blue figure. "Sonic long time no see my furry little pal." The two stopped to talk about how life has been going for them ever since they stopped being rivals ( or when Sega became a third party company due to the failure of the dream cast, even though paper Mario came out during 2001 and adventure 2 came out the next year. I'm gonna stop breaking the 4th wall now). The three made their way toward the castle and met up with Tails and Knuckles. "Hey it's nice to see you again Tails", said Mario. "Hah long time no see to Mario and Luigi", said the young fox. "And how does it go Knuckles?" asked Luigi. "I have a master emerald to protect but I guess it'll be safe from Eggman since his death egg crashed again", said the red echidna named knuckles." Well what are we waiting for lets go inside", said sonic who rushed into the castle, followed by Mario, Luigi, Tails, and Knuckles.

I'm back guys with a new crossover, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading for a while but I hope you enjoy this also give me tips on writing I'm not the world's best writer. Next chapter will not be short.


	2. Paper Mario and Friends Prologue: Part 2

Paper Mario and Friends Prologue: Part 2: Jr Troopa's Wrath

Sorry for the long update on this story but i've been busy and I mean busy but without further ado here's chapter two of paper mario and Friends.

"What a magnificent castle ! I never get used to this place", said Luigi as he went to go speak with one of the guests. "Wow there sure are a lot of people around here".

"Sonic?",questioned Tails.

"No doubt about it little buddy, hey why don't you and Knux go with Luigi over there and chat while me and Mario go see the princess, said Sonic.

"Sounds like a good idea Sonic",said Mario as the two left the three downstairs. "Hey Mario!?",said sonic. Mario turned to look around at his fellow hedgehog.

"What is it?", replied Mario.

"I just wanted to say no hard feelings, after all those years we've been fighting I really didn't mean any harm to ya". After that statement Mario gave Sonic a thumbs up.

"That's all in the past, so all is forgiven", he said.

The two had finally reached the area of the castle where Peach was located and no surprise the princess was standing there right in front of them.

"Oh Mario, you came to the party, how sweet of you", she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Afternoon your majesty", said Sonic as he bowed politely towards Peach.

"Nice to see you again Sonic, how's Amy doing?",she asked. "Well you know the same old stuff trying to date me, marry me all the other junk", he said in an uncertain tone.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone and go back and check on the guys".

Sonic was making his way down the step, so that Peach and Mario could have some alone time.

"Mario today is a lovely day isn't?"

"Sure is Peach", replied Mario.

"You know hanging out here on the balcony sounds like a good idea Mario would you like to accompany me?" But before Mario could reply the ground began to shake, and the castle began to vibrate. Both Mario and Peach were running in circles not knowing what was going on, suddenly Sonic showed up just in time after the tremors.

"What the heck just happened!?", asked Sonic.

"I don't know Sonic",said Peach. Peach then pulled Mario up from the ground. "Are you alright mario? What in the world was that?",Peach asked while looking out of the window. "Oh my boys look it's still daytime but I can see stars!". And at that moment a giant Turtle like creature flying a clown shaped car, a chubby scientist in a flying mobile, and a ugly creepy old blue man with a crown on his head, along with a old turtle witch flying on a broomstick crashed through one of the castle windows.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ! Long time no see, Princess Peach !", yelled the turtle. Peach stood in shock to see the turtle and the other unfamiliar figures behind him.

"Bowser ! But this cannot be ! It was you who made the ground shake just now, whatever did you do!"

"Yeah the was me", then chubby scientist hit Bowser on the shoulder.

"Don't you mean we?", he asked. Bowser simply rolled his eyes and continued to speak.

"We've lifted your castle into the sky, it's also sitting on top of my castle, weren't expecting that huh?", he said.

"And because his castle is above yours , you can't do anything and you have to obey us", said the blue man. Both mario and Sonic had enough of their blabbering and jumped right in front of them.

"Huh? Its, Mario what a shock ! Right on cue like always", said Bowser.

"And if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog",said the chubby scientist.

"Bowser, what are you and Eggman doing here", demanded Mario.

"Oh you know revenge", answered Bowser, you two have been a pain in our buts for the last time and it getting really annoying". Sonic then took a look behind Eggman and Bowser and saw the blue guy.

"What have we done to that guy?",asked Sonic.

"Hey I'm just as important as these guys", he yelled. Sonic rolled his eyes after that comment.

"Haven't you learned your lesson by now Bowser?, you can never beat Mario and he's got Sonic too", Peach said.

"True true my dear but we've all had our problems in the past, this time the bad guys are gonna win let's go tough guys", said Bowser.

"You can do this you guys", said Peach.

"Good old Mario...always fighting. You're a thorn in my side. But today, your pathetic little attacks won't beat me !Take a look at this! Look what I stole from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod!This fine piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole world! And when I use the Star Rod to increase my strength, even you can't beat me, Mario!".

"Don't you mean us?", asked Eggman. Bowser ignored the statement that Eggman made, and watched the Star rod glow, which caused the three to glow as bright as the sun.

"Come at us you losers", taunted the blue floating old guy.

Mario prepared a jump and landed on top of Bower not leaving a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got ?, how sad!, You'd best take some vitamins, cause that didn't hurt at all, said Bowser.

"Alright time for a spin dash", said Sonic as he performed a spindash on Eggman and the blue guy. But it didn't leave a mark on them.

"Hooo hoohohohohlhohoh hooh", laughed Eggman. "This is great just like we calculated, you two are no match for us, GET A LOAD OF THIS!". Then the blue guy, Eggman, and Bowser charged up some powerful attacks, and shot a huge beam towards Mario and Sonic, knocking them out.

"Oh no, guys get up!", yelled a scared Peach.

"Alright fellers, we did it", said the blue guy.

"Congratulations your victory, your evilness", said Kammy Koopa.

"As long as we have this Star rod everything we wish will come true", said Bowser. "Now it's time to get rid of these guys". And with that the Star Rod glowed a bright color and shot out a giant lightning bolt and hit Sonic, and Mario causing them to fall into the depths of space.

"Oh no!", said Peach.

PAPER MARIO AND FRIENDS: PROLOGUE

"Oh, thank heavens ! They've been gravely injured, but I think they'll recover.", said a star with a pink bowtie.

"But Bowser, Dr. Eggman, and the Ice King have the Star rod! They are mightier than Mario and Sonic combined" replied a star with a short mustache.

"Everybody just calm down. As long as we keep it together, there's always hope", said the white mustached leader of the Stars. "Now… our fates are in Mario and Sonic's hands. We must try to revive them". With that all the Star Spirits used their last bit of energy to try and revive Mario and Sonic. "Phew that's it. That's all we can do for right now. Mario….. Sonic…. Please get up… Please". And with that all of the seven Star Spirits disappeared before a young girl along, with a boy wearing a funny looking white cap appeared.

"Oh my Grob! Goombaria, I found these dead guys", he said.

"What is it Finn, did you?", she then paused to take a quick glance at Sonic. "What the heck is that thing? Is it a rat?, she asked the boy named Finn. Finn then poked the blue creature too see if he was alive.

"I'm not sure, but what about that guy over there?", he asked while pointing towards Mario.

" Yeah… wait… the red shirt..this mustache….this red cap. This looks like the one and only Mario. No wait it is Mario, OH MY GOSH!", she squealed.

"Who in the hey hey is Mario?", asked Finn.

"He's the great hero of the mushroom kingdom", she replied. "Hey! Wake up! Come on! Up and at em!" But it was no use Mario nor Sonic got up.

"I think their injured", said Finn. "Get your dad or something".

"Okay", she said. "Goompa, Goombario!".

Goomba Village

"Mario… Mario can you hear me", said the white mustached Star. "I'm Eldstar… a Star Spirit…. I have something to tell you and it concerns the princess and all of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yet I dont have the strength to talk to you here. Mario I need you and Sonic to come to Shooting Star Summit. Please… Mario…. We Star Spirits will be waiting for you and Sonic at the summit…".

"Hey Mario!", yelled Sonic. "Wake up buddy". Sonic once again slapped Mario, thus waking him up.

"What was that for?", asked Mario.

"It was a wake up call. We were knocked out cold", he said.

"Yeah, well where are we?",asked Mario.

"Goomba village, and I think there are some nice people that want to meet you", he said back. Sonic was about to walk out of the toad house until Mario grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey Sonic I had this weird dream where there was this star with a white mustache and he told me that you and I should head to Shooting Star Summit. Wherever that is".

"Thats strange… never had a dream like that, last dream I had was another chilidog dream", he said. Suddenly a goomba with a mustache walked right up to mario and Sonic.

"Howdy Mario! Feeling better?", he asked Mario.

"Im Fine", he replied.

"Well if you boys are still tired feel free to rest in our house, also names Goompapa by the way", he continued.

"Sorry, Goompapa but we have to go to Shooting Star Summit, wherever that is", said Mario.

"Oh shooting Star summit. Something important , no doubt. I believe Shooting Star Summit is near Toad Town. But you boys will have to wait, I have to fix this gate before you can head out east", he said.

"Dang it", sighed Sonic.

"Yeah that Earthquake, sure did a good number on it, but dont worry Ill have it fixed in a jiffy", he said. "Why don't you guys go talk to Goompa while I try and fix this gate", he said.

"Alright sound sweet ", said Sonic as he and Mario went into the Goomba family's house. Once inside they went out to the porch to see and old looking Goomba along with a boy with a funny looking white cap.

"Uhh, excuse me sir are you Goompa?",asked Mario.

Both the boy and Goompa were startled.

"What the hey!",said the boy. "Oh Goompa we got some visitors".

"Well you two boys startled me. Whats your names again?", he asked.

"Ma…", said Mario before he was interrupted.

"Mario and Sonic isn't it? Well it's good to see you boys up and at em, I'd knew you'd pull through. Call me Goompa I'm the Goomba's grandfather". Goompa then faced toward the young boy. "And this here is Finn the Human, he showed up here on day and now he's trying to find a way back home".

"Sup", said Finn while waving his hand.

"Anyways Finn old chap why don't you go with Mario and Sonic, while I fix up the veranda", and with that the three headed out back outside.

"Oh hey Mario my dad was looking for you", said a young goomba with a blue cap.

"And who are you?", asked Mario.

"My names Goombario, and I'm a huge fan of you Mario I'm so glad you're here", he said with joy.

"Well it's nice to know I have many adoring fans", and with that Mario, Sonic, and Finn went toward Goompapa's direction.

"Hoo what a Job!", he said while sweating. "The gate is finally fixed. If you take this road you boys will eventually reach Toad Town, the home of Princess Peach's Castle. I believe that Shooting Star Summit is just beyond there. It's too bad you boys can't stay here… I feel like I just met you, but hey duty calls". Goompapa then tried to open the Gate before he was interrupted by the sound of laughter.

"He hee hee heee!", laughed the figure, which appeared to be an old looking Koopa riding a broom stick.

"Kammy Koopa!", yelled Mario.

"Ah, my instincts were right…. Mario and Sonic… I can't believe you two are on your feet after taking a beating from , Bowser, Eggman, and Ice King", she said. Suddenly Finn jumped after hearing the words "Ice King".

"Ice King?", he asked.

"Yes", said Kammy Koopa. "And you must be that boy he always talked about, geez you look like the guy that would disappoint him".

"Hey we were just going adventuring", he yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah, anyways(now looking back at Mario and Sonic) you two are hardy ones alright. I was smart to come check on you two", she continued.

"What's that weird flying thing daddy?", asked Goombario's sister Goombaria.

"Weird?!",yelled Kammy Koopa. "You little… I am a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa! Wish I had time to teach you a lesson but Mario hear this, it's useless to try and save princess Peach. Laughable! Ridiculous! They are more powerful than all three of you combined and here's a gift from them". Kammy Koopa then waved her wand causing a giant block to appear right in front of them, blocking their path towards Toad Town. "You boys will kneel and weep when you see the changes they made, your world is now ours!". Kammy soon flew off on her broomstick.

"Darn, I just fixed this gate", said Goompapa. "No one says "gate" to me… Kammy Koopa that fiend! Did you hear what she said about the princess?".

"Wow, a block, I got this", Sonic performed his famous spindash on the block which completely did nothing. "What the?".

"Let me try", said Finn. Finn then pulled out his silver sword and began to attack the block with all his might, but was unsuccessful. "Hey this should have done something!".

"Oh here's an idea! We could break this block with Goompa's big hammer! I think he's using it to fix the verdana".

"Alright boys let's go get that hammer!", said Mario while entering the house (along with Finn and Sonic) and heading to the veranda, but to their surprise their was not veranda.

"Hey didn't there used to be….?", but before Finn could finish his sentence he fell down to the ground along with Sonic and Mario.

"Oh my back .. Oh who's that? Oh it's you boys! I remember a great crashing noise and then the verdana collapsed and I fell!", said an almost unconscious Goompa.

"Did you boys fall down too".

"Yeah, we were looking for you", replied Mario. "We were wondering if we could use your big hammer, to break this block that's blocking the path to Toad Town?".

"Huh a hammer? Oh that hammer, of course, but where did I put it exactly, why dont we go look for it".

"Sounds good to me", said Sonic.

The four of them went off into another area filled with bright green trees to look for Goompa's hammer.

"Hey I betcha that hammer is in one of these bushes", said Finn.

"Okay, then let's get searching", said Sonic. Sonic then check the first bush only to find nothing. "Nothing here".

Finn then check the second bush in the area. "Not this one".

Mario then checked the final bush in the area, "I see something, ahhh here it is!". Mario then pulled out the hammer from the bush.

"Good job Mario, now try hitting something", said Goompa. And with that Mario hit a nearby tree, causing a Princess Peach doll to fall from it. Oh! Well now! I believe that's the dolly Goombaria said she lost! She'll no doubt be overjoyed if you give it back to her. So many people lose things all over the place, you know. It almost makes one feel like looking around everywhere…"

"Well then let's get the heck out of here", said Finn. But before Finn could leave the area a boy with red hoodie and a cute looking mole fell down in front of him.

"Ohhh my head", said the boy.

"Hey sonny you alright?", asked Goompa.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I suggest you guys leave…..".

"Who are you guys!? This is my playground, idiots! Nobody sets foot in here without my permission! Nobody! Prepare to start crying at the feet of Master Jr. Troopa!", the young koopa then lunged toward Mario and crew.

"Boys, this is Jr. Troopa. He's the boss of a neighborhood gang. A bit of a bully, obviously. He's more bark than bite. You boys can beat him easily. Just boost yourself up and don't take any lip! I'll stay right here behind you and watch your progress," said Goompa.

"A bully, well take this you twerp", Sonic performed his famous homing attack on jr Troopa causing him to fall down. "All bark and no bite".

"Woah!", awed the boy and Finn.

"Oh excellent! Good move! Go on!", shouted Goompa.

"Eat this Egg face, Yeaaaaahhhh", Finn attack Jr. Troopa with his sword, leaving a crack on Jr.'s egg shell.

"Hey, that's cheating", yelled Jr. Troopa. "Take this!", Jr Troopa tried to stomp on Mario's head was was hit by the young boys hand.

"Hiyyah", yelled the boy.

"What the heck was that?", asked Jr. Troopa.

"Its called Karate!", the boy then Karate kicked Jr in the face.

"Okay that's it I'm just getting warmed up, Here it comes!", Jr then pounced on Mario's head. "Take that fatso".

"Alright now you're asking for it", Mario ran towards Jr and smacked him on the head with his hammer.

"Yeoowch!", he yelled in pain.

"You boys almost got him keep it up!", cheered Goompa.

"Alright you asked for it! Say Hello to Jr. Troopa's special attack!", Jr. troopa then fully charged his power. "FULL POWER!" He charged toward Mario and was prepared to pounce Mario, but was countered by the boys fist.

"Get out of here!", he yelled. And with that Jr Troopa fell down crying.

"Alright boys you did it!", cheered Goompa.

"Shoooooot! I was winning, too! I'll be back, Mario! I mean it, I'll be back!", Jr Troopa then ran off.

"Hey thanks for the help back there", said the boy.

"No problem, say what's your name?", asked Mario.

"Name's Marco, Marco Diaz", he said.

It's been forever since I uploaded a chapter for this story, so Yeah i'm going to be focusing on this story more than my other one, mainly because I plan on redoing it again, because season 2 of Star vs. The forces of evil is coming soon. ( So much hype) However this story will take place before the episode "Storm the Castle". Anyways let me know how I did and I'll see you guys next time.


	3. Prologue Part 3: The Goomba King

Paper Mario and Friends Prologue Part 3: The Goomba King

"Heads up, boys! I see bad Goombas ahead. They're loyal to Bowser. If they see you, they'll attack you without hesitation", said Goompa.

"Well, If one comes up to me I'll give him a taste of the Finn sword!'', yelled Finn, holding up his sword.

"Yeah! And they'll also get a nice taste of a classic spin dash", said Sonic. The group had came across a small road filled with many goombas that weren't so friendly like Goombario and his family. Suddenly something came into Sonic's mind.

"So, Finn, Marco how did you guys end up in the Mushroom Kingdom?", asked Sonic while finishing off a goomba.

"I have idea man, one moment I'm hanging out with my bud Jake, and the next thing blamo, I'm here in this village filled with mushroom people", Finn then turned to look at Marco. "What about you man?".

Marco gave a loud sigh. "I have no Idea, the last thing I remember was, I was teaching my friend how to use a computer". The statement caused Sonic and Finn to laugh.

"Nice joke Marco. But Everyone around your age should know how to use a computer". Sonic then pointed behind Marco. "Goomba at twelve o clock!".

Marco immediately Karate kicked the Goomba that was coming towards him. "It's not a joke guys she's from another Dimension".

"Well that makes sense", said Mario.

"So what about you guys Mario and Sonic, what's your story?", asked Marco.

"Well….", Mario and Sonic told them the tale about how they were invited to Peach's Castle for a party, and how Bowser, Ice King, and Dr. Eggman, crashed the Party and lifted the castle into the sky.

"That's just deep man", said Marco.

The group then reached an area that looked quite familiar to Goompa. "This looks like the back entrance to Goomba Village", he said. "Never worry, kids, here I am. Thanks to these boys, I made it back all right." Goompa then opened the gate so that he could hug his grandkids.

"Goompa!", yelled Goombario. "Where've you been? I looked outside and...wow! Both you and the veranda were just plain gone!".

"Goompa, I was very, very worried about you! Really worried!", yelled Goombaria.

"Sorry, kids, I apologize", he said calmly. "I didn't mean to make you fret. You just take it easy now. I'm back safe and sound. Now!"

Goombario then took a good look over at Marco who seems to be holding Goombaria's Doll. "Huh? Hey... That dolly you've got... That's the one Goombaria lost! She was looking all over for it. Would you give it back to her?"

"Sure no problem", said Marco while handing over the doll to Goombaria.

"It's my dolly! Dolly, dolly! You're back! Thank you so much! I'm so happy... My sweet dolly! Don't you ever get lost again! Thank you mister!", she yelled while kissing Marco.

"No sweat", he said while also blushing.

"Well I think you boys, should get going on beating Bowser and his friends", said Goompa.

"Oh yeah! Mario can beat Bowser with one hand tied behind his back!", said Goombario.

"Hush, now, Goombario", said Goompa while hushing Goombario. Now,Mario, please take this Hammer. It should serve you well. If I were just a bit younger, I'd accompany you on your trip. I'd have done some damage! The years have started to weigh on me, though. I tell you, this lower back pain…"

"Yeah that's what adventuring does to you", remarked Finn.

"Adventure...you guys sure are lucky! Princess-rescuing is so cool! I really want to be an adventurer, too, someday!", replied a somewhat sad Goombario.

Suddenly an idea struck Goompa. "Oh! Here's an idea! Goombario… Perhaps the timing is perfect. You are no longer a child, evil and dark times are upon us. I'm sure Mario will agree... You should accompany Mario".

Goompa's statement filled Goombario with joy. "Wait, can I for real! Guys can I come tag along!.

Mario gave a small little chuckle. "Sure, why not. You know what they say the more the merrier".

"Oh thank you Mario you won't regret it!"

"Good job Goombario", yelled his sister.

"Mario, I know Goombario will prove to be a worthy companion". Goompa then yawned. "...Well, I think it's about time for my nap. I'll be in the house. Good-byes have a way of making this old Goomba get weepy." Goompa then returned to the Goomba Family's house.

"Well, guys you know what time it is!", said Finn.

Goombario, Mario, Sonic and Marco were all confused. "Uhhhhhhh", they all said in unison.

Finn sighed. "It's not the same without Jake".

Mario shrugged his shoulders and proceed to break the block that was blocking them from progressing. "Goodbye, yellow block".

"There we go!",said a now calm Goompapa. "Problem solved. I have a feeling your road will be lined with difficulties, so try not to overdo it. Be watchful, yet stay cool. A calm mind is the wisest."

"Hey guys I'm gonna go meet you guys at Toad Town so catch you guys later!", and with that Sonic boosted as fast as he could to get to Toad Town, leaving the group behind him.

"Should we go after him?", asked Goombario.

"I think so I'm not so sure if Sonic can survive in the wild", said a concerned Marco.

Mario just shrugged. "Sonic may not be the wisest at time but I'm sure his speed will come in handy". And with that Mario led the group out of Goomba Village and onto Goomba Road.

After a couple of minutes of taking out several Goombas the gang came towards a a large cliff.

"Those Goombas didn't stand a chance against my Karate!", said Marco. "They're easier than the Monster me and Star usually fight".

"Yeah Goomba's are usually weak, except for Goombario here. Your head bonk sure comes in handy", said Mario.

"Thanks, Mario! That means so much coming from you", he said.

Suddenly the group heard a strange voice. "Hey hey! Hold it right there! You! Yeah you, suspicious guys! Don't move!", yelled one of the strange voices while taking a glance at Mario and friends. "Aha, you're Mario! I knew it. You can't go past here, Mr. Big Shot. It's a direct order from the Goomba King. That's right! I'm sorry, but the only way by is through the Goomba Bros. That's me, Red Goomba, and my brother, Blue Goomba. Let's get him, Blue Goomba!"

"Yeah let's get him and his puny little friends". The two the charged toward Mario and crew.

"Okay who the heck are these Goomba lameos?", asked Finn.

The Goomba bros then started to get furious. "Lame!", yelled Red Goomba. "I'll show you lame come over here scrawny!"

Finn ran towards Red goomba with his sword attempting to slash him but was head bonked by him. "What the hey!", said Finn. He then tried to get back up but was knocked into a nearby tree by Blue.

"Guess who's lame now!". The two goombas then proceeded to laugh in unison. "Were too strong for you losers".

"I'll show you who's a loser". Goombario performed a head bonk on Blue Goomba making the two brothers laugh again.

"Is that all you got shrimp. Mario your little party here… OW that actually hurt! I'm coming after you now Mario!" Blue Goomba charged toward Mario with all his might but was then hit by an incoming blue ball, which knocked him out. "Tell mom I love her..".

Sonic came out of his ball form and did his usual "waving of his finger" pose. "I guess you were just too slow".

Seeing Blue Goomba knocked out, filled Red Goomba with sadness and anger. "Blue, Blue Goomba! Gaaah! My little brother! You'll pay for that, you RAT!"

After hearing the word "RAT", filled Sonic with rage. "Hey! Im not a Rat!". Sonic put his left foot behind him and started rubbing it in the ground"

"What is he about to do?", asked Marco.

"Im not sure", replied Mario.

And with all the power built up inside of him, Sonic unleashed a powerful boost attack, which was almost impossible to see because Sonic moved at the speed out, on Red Goomba, and knocked him out in the process. He then got closer to Red Goomba and looked him dead in the face. "I'm a hedgehog!".

Mario, Marco, Finn and Goombario were in awe after seeing Sonic perform that attack.

"No wonder why they call you the fastest thing alive", said Marco.

"Well it is true"

The Goomba bros soon got up from the ground and started running for their lives. "King Goomba! Help us! Mario beat us up!"

"What a bunch of cry babies", said Finn. "Sonic why aren't you in Toad Town man?"

"Well, there was this giant, grey castle in my way and I couldn't find a way to get past it".

Mario then pondered about the word castle. "Castle, Castle… I bet it belongs to that Goomba King those two ruffians were talking about."

"Well then what are we waiting for! Lets go kick his Goomba Butt!", shouted Marco.

The gang soon came across a large castle, that fit Sonic's description

"Hey, look, Mario! See that building over there? I'm pretty sure there used to be a bridge on the other side. I wonder what happened to it.", said Goombario.

"There used to be a bridge here. I guess the owner of this castle has something to do with it.", replied Sonic.

Suddenly something caught the groups the attention. It was the Goomba Bros along with a large Goomba, with a white mustache, and a large crown. "So, Mario, it's true! You've made it this far. I respect you for that. Unfortunately, this is as far as you'll ever get. Because I, the great and powerful King Goomba, will see to it that you advance no farther!", gloated the extremely large Goomba.

"You hear that, Mario! No farther! Not one step!", yelled Red Goomba. "You scared little man?".

"No not…"

"Bah ha ha! Yeah, you're scared, all right. You wanna say you're sorry?", taunted Blue Goomba.

Goombario looked at the Goomba King in shock. "Wow... That King Goomba is... really huge! I'm sure he's no match for you, though, Come on let's get em guys!", he said with confidence.

"Im with Goombario, let get them!", said Marco,

"YEAH!", agreed Finn.

The Goomba King didn't like the sound of that. "Is that so? Well then You'd better be ready to face my wrath! Boys,CHARGE!". The Goomba King along with the Goomba Bros charged toward Mario and crew.

"Beat them up, King Goomba!", chanted Red Goomba.

"Yeah,We've got your back!", chanted Blue Goomba.

"Leave them to me!", said the Goomba King.

"Oh Glob man! I think we're in trouble here, he's got the Goomba Bros with him", gasped Finn.

"I dont think it should be a problem", said Goombario. "The Goomba Bros are still pretty weak from the last battle we had with them. I suggest we take them out first".

"I agree with Goombario", said Mario. Mario leaped up high into the air and jumped on Red Goomba knocking him out. "One down two to go".

"Oh come on that's cheating!", pouted Blue Goomba. He then ran up to Marco and rammed him into a nearby goomnut tree. But that was not all that happened, the tree the dropped a few goomnut trees on top of Mario and crew damaging them very slightly, yet damaging the Goomba King greatly.

"That didn't hurt at all!", said Marco.

The Goomba King turned over to Blue Goomba and began to scowl at him. "YOU IDOT! You're not supposed to attack me, attack Mario!"

Blue Goomba started to shake in fear. "But I did sir, heck I'll do it again". Blue Goomba ran towards Sonic, with full power , yet Marco dilivered an upward kick , followed by a punch in the face. "Dang it!"

"No one messes with Marco Diaz!"

The Goomba King became furious. "That's it Mario here I come!". The Goomba King pounced on top of Mario dealing great damage on him.

"Ow that hurt!", said Mario holding his arm.

"Here Mario, take this mushroom, I found it back when we were taking on Jr. Troopa", said Sonic. He then tossed the mushroom toward Mario.

"Thanks Sonic" Mario then ate the mushroom, making him feel alot better.

"What's that thing?",asked Finn.

"It a mushroom, it can heal anybody", Goombario said.

Mario then pulled out his hammer hit the Goomba King with full Power.

"Ow! Why you little!" The Goomba King kicked another Goomnut tree causing more Goomnuts to fall down.

"Watch out!" Finn pulled out his sword and quickly chopped all of the Goomnuts in half.

"Are you kidding me!'" the Goomba King the jumped high into the air and was about to land on Sonic, but Goombario jumped right in front of Sonic and head bonked the Goomba King. "Noooooo! Wh...wh...what!? How could I lose?".

The Goomba King along with the Goomba Bros then ran inside the castle after their defeat.

"Wow! What a bunch of scaredy cats!", remarked Marco.

"I knew we could do it! Cooool! Victory!", said Goombario. Him along with Marco, Finn and Sonic were jumping with joy but, Mario had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Mario? Something caught your mustache.", joked Sonic.

Mario ignored the comment Sonic made and looked over at a nearby bush. "Something about this bush seems fishy". Mario, then found a switch and decided to hit it with his hammer.

Around that same time the Goomba King along with the Goomba Bros jumped on top of the castle with strange looks on their faces, which caught everyone's attention. "Uh...Mario! Good fight and all that! I must warn you, however… If you happen to find a strange switch somewhere, you should definitely not press it. It's dangerous. Understand?".

"You mean that button behind that bush over there?", asked Mario.

"YOU WHAT….. YOU ALREADY PRESSED IT!", shouted the frightened Goomba King.

The ground started to shake, which caused the roof of the fortress to fall into the nearby pit. Then the the exterior of the castle started to crumble into small pieces. And finally the interior of the castle jumped, jumped, which caused the Goomba King , and the Goomba Bros to fly off in the distance. And at the same time created a bridge.

"I guess the bridge is back!", said Sonic. "Let's move on"

The whole gang proceed to follow Sonic into Toad Town, but what they had not noticed was that Kammy Koopa was watching them from above.

Well that's another chapter down, and I think I'll let this Fanfiction take place during Season 2 of Star vs the Forces of Evil. Even though it hasn't came out yet I won't be done with this FanFiction probably until December or January.(Also Star will appear a little late in this story). Anyways I really would like some feedback please, and let me know which character you want to see in Chapter 1 of this Fanfiction. RazorRigs45 out.


	4. Prologue Part 4: Metal Power

Prologue Part 4: Metal Power

Location: Peach's castle

High above the sky in space, Peach's Castle still stood on top of Bowser castle. And within Peach's castle, was the dumb witted Ice King, the "most cunning scientific genius", Eggman and the Evil Tyrant King Bowser.

Kammy Koopa soon walked in the room where both Bowser and Eggman were. "Mighty King Bowser… and Doctor Eggman I've been looking for you two" She then turned to look behind them. "Where is Ice King?".

Bowser shrugged. "I have no idea but what is it that you have to say?", he asked.

"A report, your evilness: Mario and Sonic along with that boy Ice King talked about, defeated the Goomba King. They're heading for Toad Town now."

"Unbelievable! We give him ultimate power yet he causes nothing failure!", pouted Eggman. "And failure is not an option!"

"I Know that Goomba is such a wimp! Kammy are you sure Mario and his little rat boyfriend can't beat us?", asked Bowser with a concerned tone.

"Please, please, your Villainesses! Try to be calm", she said trying to keep them calm. "Goomba King is small-time. I had a feeling he'd fail. It doesn't matter, because while you three hold the Star Rod you are definitely invincible. You three could beat them in one full sweep"

"Yes, yes. Very good! Gwaaa ha ha ha ha!", laughed Bowser" "By the way, Kammy Koopa, those Star Spirits we captured don't have anyway of giving Mario their power, do they?"

"Please don't worry yourself. Each is held separately. And each is carefully guarded by your handpicked subjects. Even Mario and his little crew can't save all seven of the Star Spirits"

"I agree with Kammy Here your highness", said Eggman. "Sure that boy, Mario and Sonic, have some help but that help can't compare to the mighty power we have. In fact I'll go stop them myselves with my latest creation"

"Are you sure you don't need the Star Rod?", questioned Kammy.

"No, this will be like taking Candy from a baby" Eggman soon took off in his eggmobile.

Bowser, who was not paying attention decided to ask Kammy another question. "Who's the closest Star Spirit to Mario? It's that one at Koopa Bros. Fortress, right? If Mario somehow reaches there, can the Koopa Bros. defeat him?"

But before Kammy replied four Koopas, with a red, yellow, black, and green shell appeared in front of Bowser and Kammy. "You mustn't worry king Bowser", said the red Koopa. "Cause here comes the Koopa Bros! Were the coolest of the Cool!"

Bowser gave Kammy a strange look. "...Pssst! Kammy Koopa. Are you sure these guys can get the job done? That Goomba King was gigantic, and even he couldn't beat Mario"

Red was expecting a reaction like that, so him and his gang came well prepared. "Pssshaw! Get real, King Bowser!", he said. "Yeah, the Goomba King was huge, but he was a total wimpola! We're nothing like him! See, what we've got going on is the power of teamwork… Together, we can put the hurt on Mario in seconds flat!"

"Excellent! That's the spirit! Sell it, Koopa Bros.! Show our king that special attack you do so well!", said Kammy.

"Yes mama! Get ready Bros!", the Koopa bros performed their special attack right in front of Bowser, which made him get little excited.

"Ohhh! Ohhhh, that is Ohhhhhh!", said an amazed Bowser.

"So, how'd you like it? King Bowser? How was it, it was cool right?, asked Red.

"Oh, yeah! Excellent! Really! I'm not easily impressed, either! Mario and his friends won't have a chance if you finish them with that attack!"

"We'll take them, King Bowser!", said Red.

"By the way, my Koopa Bros... About the captured Star Spirit I've locked up in your fortress... Who's guarding him right now?"

All four of the koopas looks at each other with scared looks. "...Uh...nobody, sir... You know, we're here and so…", but before red could finish his sentence Bower's face went from a smile to a very pissed off one.

"You idiots! Use your heads! Get back to the fortress and guard that Star Spirit!" and with that the koopa bros left Bowser's castle.

Goomba road

"Is that Toad Town?", asked Marco, while pointing to the entrance.

"I believe so", said Goombario. "Just follow Mario"

The gang did exactly what Goombario said and followed Mario into Toad Town, and which they were greeted by a panicking Toad.

"Mario! I'm so glad you're OK!", he said with relief. "The town is in an uproar! The princess kidnapped! The very castle up-rooted! It's bedlam! I really don't know what we can do about all this… Please, Mario! Save Her Highness!"

"Toad, calm down", he said gently. "Where's Luigi?"

"Luigi, oh he managed to escape along with Tails", he replied.

Sonic then jumped. "Oh thank gosh, Tails is safe! Where are they exactly?"

"Probably at Mario's house", he replied.

"Great lets…." but before Sonic could dash off, finn grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey don't we have to go to shooting star summit?", he asked. "Im sure they could wait"

Sonic sighed. "I guess. Let's go guys".

Mario nodded along with Goombario, Finn and Marco and proceed to head towards the area where Princess Peach's castle used to be.

"So is this where Peach's castle used to be?", asked Marco.

Mario nodded. "Yep! This is where the castle used to be, but now it's a giant hole" Mario then pointed in another direction, I believe Shooting Star Summit is that way. Come on!" The gang once again proceeded to follow Mario, until the came across this large hill with bright stars, and small stars falling from the sky.

"Wow! This place is beautiful", awed Goombario.

"Yeah! Star, would love this place", replied Marco.

"We didn't come here to look. We came here to see these Star spirit things, that Mario saw in some kinda dream", assured Sonic. Everyone shrugged at the word "dream" and proceed to climb up the mountain. And on top of that mountain was a clear figure of one of the stars Mario had saw in his dreams.

"Welcome Mario, Sonic, and friends... We've been waiting for 're the 7 Star job is to grant the wishes of good people from our home in Star Haven, a place high beyond the 're going to tell you something incredibly important. Please listen carefully.", said the old Star.

Mario and Crew nodded.

"The other day, Bowser, Ice King, Eggman and their followers invaded our peaceful Star Haven. They stole our prized treasure, the Star Rod, which we've cared for since the beginning of time" he continued.

The Star Rod... ...is powerful beyond belief. It can grant any as long as we can remember, Bowser has been making wishes like, for instance..."I'd like to trounce Mario" or "I want Princess Peach to like me."Of course, Stars ignore such selfish wishes. As a result, his wishes were never granted", stated a star with a pink bow.

" Bowser...that fiend...  
When he found out that we were ignoring his wishes, he contacted some fiends from other worlds, which happen to be Eggman, and Ice King. They then came and stole the Star Rod so they could grant their own wishes. They seem content right now, mainly because they defeated you and captured the princess. Soon enough, though, I fear they will wish for more...and then terrible things will happen", said a white star with glasses and nice mustache.

"It is the responsibility of the 7 Star Spirits to keep the Star Rod safe and use it properly. We must get the Star Rod back from Bowser and return it to its rightful place! In order to do this, we need your guy's help!", continued the blue star wearing a sailor cap.

"Sadly...  
...right now you are not strong enough to challenge them, they made themselves all-powerful by making wishes with the Star Rod. Their power is terrible to behold!", said the pink star.

"Once we 7 Star Spirits are reunited in Star Haven, we can give you the power to fight them even with their newfound strength. With our help, you can prevail!", said a star with a bunch of books in his hand.

"Mario...we are...  
Alas... We've nearly exhausted our power to talk to you.  
Although it looks like we're there beside you, it is only an 're using all of our strength to communicate with you over a great distance. But even now, our strength is fading…", said the Final star, as the star spirits began to fade away. "We've been caught and are being held by Bowser's followers in different places throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Please, Mario, Sonic, Finn, and friends, you must rescue us"

"In order to take the Star Rod back from those goons... and save Princess Peach… and to get some you guys back home…... we need your help. Please, boys... you are our last hope... and we will…" , Eldstar along with the other star spirits faded away.

"Woah, I guess this is a big deal",said Marco. "I guess helping you guys is the only way I can get back home"

"Yeah, same here", said Finn.

Goombario then turned toward Mario. "Mario... It looks like things are a lot more serious than I thought… Do you think the princess is going to be all right? I'm really worried about her",he said.

"I hope so", said Mario.

Princess Peach's castle

Peach, who was in her room, was crying hoping that Mario would come to rescue her. Sniffle… Mario's probably hurt… Everyone's in prison… The Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed if things continue the way they're must be done… If only somebody could help me…", she continued to cry until Bowser, Kammy, and Ice King came into her room.

"Dang, Bowser you're right she is a pretty one", said Ice King.

"Yeah, now watch me work my Koopa magic", he said walking near Peach. "My dear Princess Peach, how are you doing this fine day?"

Peach turned her away from them.

"It's no use waiting for Mario and his friends, this time, my dear! We're soooooo high above the sky right now. Even Mario doesn't have a chance of reaching us here!", stated Kammy.

"And as you know beautiful, we have the power of the star rod, which makes us invincible and irresistible", said Ice King with a smirk on his face. "Oh and don't forget powerful too!"

"Nyeah hee hee hee! Imagine what it's like down in your kingdom! Your subjects must be so upset because their wishes aren't being granted!", laughed Kammy. "Oh, how delightful! They deserve it for the way they've treated us"

"You know, if you want anything, all you have to do is ask me, Princess I can grant wishes", stated Bowser. "But I'll only grant requests I like. Anyways take care and enjoy your stay here!" Bowser and Ice King then left the room but Kammy stayed, and gave Peach a deadly look.

"You watch yourself Princess, you better not cause trouble", she then left.

Peach then broke into tears. "Oh somebody please help little ol me" Soon here crying was seized by a strange knock on her balcony window. "I wonder who that could be" She walked over to her balcony, and slowly opened the window, which allowed a small tiny star to fly into her room.

"Hello Princess Peach! Pleased to meet you! My name is Twink!", said the star kid.

"Hey aren't you a star kid? How'd you get here?", she questioned.

"I came from Star Heaven to grant your wish! It's our job to grant wishes you know!", he replied.

Peach jumped with joy. "Oh, that's just great! Thank you so much for coming!",she said. "Here's my wish: Go right now and take that Star Rod back from Bowser, OK? Think you can do it?"

Twink gave a sad look. "Uh...sorry... That's a little much for a novice Star like me… Maybe one of the honorable Star Spirits from Star Haven could grant a wish like that. I'm so sorry. Please, ask for something easy, something a small Star can do", he said.

"What if you can take me away from here?",suggested Peach.

Twink shook his head. "...Oh...I'm sorry. I can't grant that wish either, I'm afraid. Actually, I just got called up to the sky a day ago, so I can't do big wishes yet… If I were a more splendid Star, maybe I could actually help…", he said, while crying.

"Don't cry Twink", said peach. "Mario will definitely do something to save us all. He's probably coming right now! Oh! Twink! Do you think you can find Mario? I want you to give this to him" She then pulled out a star necklace and handed it to Twink. "Also please tell Mario that I'm okay"

"Now, that's a wish I can handle. Don't worry Mario and his friends will get this Lucky Star", and with that Twink flew out of the window.

When Twink left, Peach went out onto her balcony. "Oh Mario, where are you"

Shooting Star Summit

"Well I guess, it's off to your house then, Mario", said Finn. "Where is it exactly?"

"You guys remember…", Mario couldn't finish his sentence because a yellow star flew right into him.

"Ouch! Oh, sorry, sorry, so sorry! I'm in a huge hurry! Oh...it's...!? You're Mario and Sonic, aren't you!?", asked Twink.

"Yeah, what is it?", asked Sonic.

"Thank the Stars I found you! How do you do? I'm Twink. Princess Peach asked me to bring something to you" Twink then pulled out the Lucky Star and gave it to Mario. "It's a lucky star, it should bring you good luck throughout your adventure"

"Awesome!", said Goombario. "We'll be more powerful in battle"

"Yeah! Thanks Twink", replied Marco. "Now let's go to Mario's…." Marco couldn't finish his sentence because he heard a strange loud laughter, that was familiar to Sonic.

"Well, Well, Well! If it isn't my good ol pal, Sonic!" It was Doctor Eggman in his Eggmobile.

"EGGMAN!", said Sonic. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm here to stop you, Mario, and that boy from getting to the castle", he replied. "Come on out, Metal Sonic!" Soon enough a metallic version of Sonic, flew in and landed before Mario and company. "Have a nice time playing with Metal! Sayonara, suckers!" Eggman then flew off in his eggmobile.

"What's that thing Sonic?",asked Goombario.

"He looks like you", replied Marco.

"Its Metal Sonic, a carbon copy of me created by baldy mcnosehair", he said. "Anyways let's get him!" Sonic dashed toward metal with high speed and was about to hit metal, but got shocked by Metal's electrical shield. After seeing Sonic fall down Marco decided to take action.

"Take this you hunk of metal, Hiiii…..", Marco then yelled in pain. "Owwwww, my arm!" Marco was holding his throbbing arm. "I'm so stupid for trying to hit a piece metal. Oh crap!" Metal then kicked Marco into the nearby river. "My socks!"

"Pathetic", murmured Metal.

"Don't worry guys. I got this!", Goombario started to run toward Metal however Metal just stood there. "Here I come!" Metal still stayed put. "Here it goes!" Goombario leaped up into to air, hoping to hit Metal, but instead of hitting him, Goombario was caught in Metal's hands. "Oh no!" Metal threw Goombario onto the ground like a beach ball.

"How, strong is Metal?",asked Mario.

"He's not this powerful! Eggman must've used the Star Rod to make him more powerful", replied sonic. Sonic then noticed metal was charging straight toward Mario. "Mario, look out!"

Finn however used his sword to block the attack, but at the same time was struggling to prevent Metal from finishing his charging attack.

"Give up you fake hedgehog, your little friend can save you now", replied Metal.

"I'm gonna jump for it!", said Mario.

"Don't do it Mario, it's dangerous!", yelled Sonic. "Finn needs all the support he can get to fend off against Metal"

"But…", before Mario could finish his sentence he heard the sound of a plane. "What's that noise. It sounded like a plane"

Sonic, who was still behind Finn, saw the plane that Mario, was talking about and noticed it immediately. "Tails!"

It was Tails "Miles" Prower, Sonic's best friend and he was in the Tornado-1. "Take this Metal", he said. Suddenly missiles came out of the Tornado and fired right toward Metal, causing him to fall over and to get hit by Finn's sword.

"Foolish, Fox boy!" Metal charged toward the Tornado, with his V. maximum overdrive attack. "Time to Die!"

"Here goes nothing", said Tails. Tail then jumped out of the Tornado and watched it crash into Metal Sonic, causing both Metal, and the Tornado to explode.

"Tails!", yelled Sonic.

"I'm sorry, man", said Finn.

"He's in a better place now", said Mario.

Tails looked very annoyed. "I'm not dead, Sonic"

"Tails, I thought you exploded, where'd you get the Tornado?", questioned Sonic.

"We can talk about that later. You guys look beat up! Let's head to Mario's house!"

Marco who was still wet, gave a thumbs up. "I agree"

That's it for for this chapter folks and next time we'll get started with chapter 1 of the game. I'm so glad the prologue is done with. Anyways No regular show for this fanfiction, I'm going to stick with Adventure time, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Star vs the Forces of Evil. Also leave a few tips so I can improve on writing, other than that RazorRigs45 out.


	5. Chapter 1: Fuzzie Chaos

Chapter 1: Fuzzie Chaos

"I wonder what my big bro, is doing right now?", said Luigi. "I hope Tails is okay!"

Soon, Tails, along with Sonic, Mario, Finn, Marco and Goombario, appeared from the warp pipe the connected Mario's house to Toad Town.

"I'm back little bro!", said Mario.

"Mario, Sonic, Tails. You guys are okay!", said Luigi. Luigi then took a quick glance at Finn, Marco, and Goombario. "Who are you guys?"

"Names Goombario"

"Marco, Marco Diaz"

"Finn, Finn the Human"

"I see. Great, just great. You're on an exciting adventure with Mario. Talk about unfair. See, someone has to look after this house, so I can't leave. Oh well. Take care of Mario, OK!", said Luigi.

"Don't worry we will!", said Marco.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe Bro", he said.

Tails soon tapped Mario on his shoulders. "So what's the deal with the castle been lifted into the sky", he asked. "Was it Bowser?"

Finn nodded. "Yep, It was Bowser, some guy called Eggman, and Simon"

Goombario, Sonic, Mario, and Marco looked confused. "Who's Simon?", the all asked.

"Oh, I didnt tell you guys. You see Ice King's real name is Simon", replied Finn. "He used to be human, but once he put on that crown of his, he started to act all crazy. I mean he's not really a bad guy, he can be a good guy at times too but, it depends on what mood he's in, and last time he was in a bad mood"

Even though Finn's story sounded wacky, everyone just shrugged. However Tails wasn't listening at all he was thinking about Eggman. "So, Eggman, is involved in this mess. What could those guys be planning?"

"They are using an all powerful, item called the Star Rod which lets them grant any wish they want", replied Goombario.

"Well that's not good", said Tails. "Well if you guys are going to go after Eggman, then I'm coming too!"

Everyone seemed pretty excited that Tails was going to help them out, yet Sonic really wasn't too excited. "Are you sure about that Tails. I mean you could get hurt!"

"Sonic, you and me have been on adventures for a long time, I'm fine!"

"I guess so", said Sonic. "Alright then! Let's head out team!"

"WAIT!", yelled Marco. Everyone gave Marco strange looks. "Do you guys happen to have spare socks." Everyone except Luigi sighed.

"Dont worry I gotcha, just let me get some from inside", he said.

"It's gonna be a long journey", sighed Mario.

Location: Toad Town

The group arrived, at Toad Town once again, but this time Mario was showing the gang around Toad Town.

"That over there is the dojo, and over there is the post office", he said while pointing to the various places. "And over there is the south side of Toad Town, which is currently blocked at this point."

"Uhh Mario?", asked Toad. "Shouldn't you guys be on your way to go rescue the princess?"

"Ohh uhh, my bad", he said. "Sorry guys!"

"It's okay Mario", said Marco. "I would love to visit, that dojo place. It sounds cool!"

"Hello!?", yelled Toad waving his hands. "Didn't you hear me? You guys have to go rescue the princess. Also, Merlon was looking for you. He lives in that house with the spinning roof. He asked me to tell you to go meet him at his house. It's rare for Merlon to call somebody over to his house...He's a bit eccentric. Even when he has visitors, it's rare for him to come out of the house at all."

"Alright then let's go talk to this Merlon guy and then, we'll get started on our adventure", said Sonic. Sonic walked up to Merlon's door and knocked on it. "Anyone home?"

They then heard a strange voice come from inside the house. "Merlon is out!", the voice said.

"Oh come on man, just open up!",said Finn, while knocking on the door.

"Merlon is out!"

"We know you're in there!",said Mario. Mario then tried knocking on the door, but was greeted by a different phrase from the voice.

"Why do you keep on knocking? I'm telling you he's out!" The door slammed right into Marios face, and knocked him out. At the same time this occurred, a strange man wearing a blue robe came out of the house. "What the… ? Why is someone sleeping in front of my house? And who are you people? Wait a minute… That face seems verrry familiar to me…" The man took and closer look at Mario and realized who he was. "Oh! Maybe... No... Yes! It must be! You're Mario! I've been waiting for you and your friends! You should've come earlier! Well, you're here now. Come in"

"You didn't have to slam the door on me!", said Mario as he and his friends walked inside Merlon's house.

"So what's the scoop Merlon?",asked Goombario.

"Where to begin...? My name...is Merlon. When I was reading the stars the other day, an oracle came to me. What I discovered is very important, and it concerns you. But, before I tell you about it, there are other things of which I must speak. It is a very long story, but I'll try to shorten it. Where should I Start...? It was in the old days. One of my ancestors was up on Shooting Star Summit and as usual...but one day happened...suddenly...a great... ...appeared and I... ...standing face to face. Then, the faraway... the plous... was...raised me up... ...was amazing...I was still so young then.. I believed in ... But...our hearts were... And...then...so..." Merlon went on for what seemed like hours, which caused Mario and friends to fall asleep. "That is all that matters Huh?!" He then turned toward Mario and friends and saw that they were fast asleep. "Hey, Mario! Were you listening to me?"

Mario and crew soon woke up. "Oh yeah go on", he said. Mario then leaned toward Sonic and whispered something into his ear.

"I agree", replied Sonic. "That was totally unnecessary"

"So, anyway, that is why I am able to help you. If you get lost during your adventure, you can come to me. I can predict the path you should take for a small price. Right now, your main goal must be to save Princess Peach as quickly as is humanly possible, but... according to my second sight, your path must first take you to the great fortress of the Koopa Bros."

"Where is this Koopa Bros. Fortress", asked Marco. "And how do we get there?"  
"Good question my boy!", said Merlon. "To reach the Koopa Bros. Fortress, head east on the road in front of the Toad House"

Goombario then realized something, when Merlon said "east on the road in front of the Toad House". "We can't go that way!" he said. "Some weird looking Toads are blocking the way."

Merlon looked surprised. "Come again? Strange Toads blocking the east side of Toad Town? That shouldn't be…"

"Well it's true. They wouldn't let me or Goombario pass!", said Marco.  
"That's ridiculous! Such a thing has never been heard of! Never!  
I'll get to the bottom of this. Follow me over there. I'll see what's going on!"

Everyone went outside of Merlon's house and went toward the the area near the Toad house where the strange looking toads were.

"Hey you two, we told you couldn't pass", said the red one.

"Yeah, Take off!", agreed the yellow one.

"You're not Toads are you?", asked Merlon.

The four Toads looked confused. "We don't know what your talking about",said the green one.

"Yeah, what gives? Ask anyone! Were just ordinary cute looking Toads hanging out", said the black one.

Merlon didn't buy it. "Reveal your true selves!" Merlon then casted a strange magical spell, which shot out a strange lightning bolt at the Toads, causing them to turn into four koopas.

"What the!", said a shocked Finn.

"Arrraghhhhhh", yelled the koopas.

"Just as I suspected. You're the Koopa Bros", said Merlon.

"Shoot! How'd you guess it was us?", asked the Red Koopa. "Retreat boys! Retreat!" The Koopa bros then ran off to their fortress.

"What! Was that about?", asked Tails.

"Those imposters were none other than the Koopa Bros. You must pursue them to their hideout, the Koopa Bros. Fortress!"

"Can do Merlon!", said Sonic.

"Oh, Boys, there's one part of your fortune I haven't revealed. To get to the Koopa Bros. Fortress, you'll need help from a blue-shelled Koopa. This is a strange portent. In Koopa Village, you might find something that will clear it up. I must return home now!" Merlon then left from the area, and returned to his home.

"Are you ready guys to go an adventure?!", asked Finn.

"I'm Ready", said Goombario.

"I guess so", replied Marco.

"Yeah!", said Sonic.

"I'm ready!", said Finn.

"If you're ready Sonic, then I'm ready", said Tails.

"Then let's a go!", yelled Mario with excitement as he led his group toward Pleasant Path.

**Chapter 1: Storm Koopa Bros. Fortress**

"Ive seen Goombas but what the heck are those things?", asked Marco.

"Those are koopa troopas similar to the Koopa Bros. If you step on their shells they will go inside them. Thus allowing you to kick their shells", said Goombario.

"Well let's give it a try. Hey Turtle Face!", he yelled.

The two Koopa Troopas were talking to a nearby spiked Goomba. "Hey did you hear something", said one of the koopas. They then look toward Mario and crew. "Hey it's Mario, let's get him, King Bower would be proud if we beat him and his friends", said the other Koopa Troopa. The first Koopa troopa ran towards Marco, with high speed. "Get ready to feel my wrath! Mole boy!"

"Boom!" Marco jumped on the red Koopa.

"Oh Crap man what do we do now, bro?", asked the scared Koopa Troopa.

"Runn!", replied the Goomba. The two then started running for their lives, but it was too late, they were knocked out by their friends shell.

"Wow this is gonna be too easy!", said Sonic. "No offense Mario, but the guys you fight are just path…" Sonic stopped and saw and egg fighter. "Great Egghead's robots are here too. Let me get this one!" Sonic then spin dashed right into the Egg Fighter.

"Woah!", awed Goombario, Marco, and Finn. "How are you able to do that?", asked Finn. "It's Mathematical!"

"Speed, is the Key Finn. I never leave without it. Right Tails?"

"Yep Sonic! You're the fastest thing alive!", he replied. "And I believe we should get going to Koopa Village. And according to my "Miles Electric" Koopa village is that way!" The Miles Electric's screen showed an arrow pointing forward. "Follow me guys" The gang did what Tails said and followed him.

"Sigh", said Goombario.

"What's wrong Dude?", asked Marco.

"Nothing"

The group then stopped once again, to see robots similar to the Egg Fighter they saw earlier. But this time it was orange, round and chubby.

"Looks like an Egg Pawn, get ready Sonic", said Tails.

But before Sonic could attack the Egg Pawn. Finn sliced it right in half with his sword.

"Nice move Finn", he complimented.

"Thanks!" Finn then saw a random brick block floating in the air. "I have a certain urge to hit this block." Finn then tried to hit the block but it didn't break. "What the?"

"I got this", said Mario. He then jumped up with his fist up high which broke the block and revealed a small jar.

"What's that?", asked Marco.

"Ohh I got this one…", Goombario was then interrupted by Tails, once again.

"Its called a fright jar. It will scare off enemies. I saw one in the Toad Town shop earlier", now follow me.

"Never mind", said Goombario. He was very angry at Tails.

The group once again had to stop because there was a river in their way.

"Don't worry guys, I got this" A laser then came out of Miles Electric, which chopped down a nearby tree, creating a bridge for them to cross over the lake.

"Woahhhhh! That's so cool!", yelled Finn. "What is that thing anyway?"

"It's my Miles Electric. It contains so much information about our surroundings, as well as some useful gadgets. Like that laser you just witnessed!"

"No wonder why your Sonic's best friend", replied Mario.

"It's my mooble soolwelctor", mumbled Goombario.

"You okay Goombario?", asked Mario.

"Yeah!", he said angrily. "I hate that show off of a Fox", he mumbled.

"Okay guys Koopa Village is just down this path", said Tails. "Mario what are those things right there?" Tails was pointing at these green blueish looking pillars. "My selector couldn't gather any info about it."

Goombario was happy when Tails said that he couldn't gather any info. "I…" This time he was interrupted by Mario.

"I've seen these things around the Mushroom Kingdom, they are called candy canes not to be confused with the christmas ones. If you spin around them, they might give you a surprise!"

"Spin huh?", questioned Sonic. Sonic curled into a blue ball and spin dashed around the candy cane. After the 5th spin the candy canes threw out small heart shaped flowers.

"Wow!", said Marco. He then grabbed the flower and put it in his pocket. "I'll save this one for Star!"

"Sonic, I think you can stop now. Anyways Koopa Village is down that way", said Tails.

Sonic listened to Tails and began to follow Tails and the gang, on the downward path.

"Stupid Tails", mummered Goombario.

**Koopa Village**

Upon entering Koopa Village they were greeted by a Koopa, who in no way was in cahoots with Bowser. "Can it be...? Are you Mario? Wwwwwelcome to Koopa Village!", he said. "I wish we could really welcome you and your friends, but we're in big trouble." He pointed to his surroundings. "Can't you see what kind of madness is going on? This village is in an uproar because of the Fuzzies. You...do know what Fuzzies are like, don't you, Mario?"

"I hate those thing!", he replied.

"What are fuzzies", asked Marco.

"I'm not even gonna…", mumbled Goombario.

"Fuzzies are these small creatures, that like to latch up on people, and like to suck the life out of them. I was doing research on Mushroom Kingdom creatures, after the Earthquake!", replied Tails.

"Yep those guys are really evil", said the koopa. Suddenly a fuzzie snuk up right behind him and stole his shell. "Oh, no! Stupid Fuzzy! Get back here with my shell!"

"Okay now that's just gross!", said Sonic. "Time to teach these guys a lesson. Sonic then homing attacked the nearby fuzzie that took back the koopa's shell.

"Meeeeork!", yelled the scared fuzzie. The fuzzie then ran off while dropping the shell.

"Oh thank you Mr. Blue guy!"

"No problem! Come on guys let's get these fuzzie freaks!"

"I like the way you think Sonic", said Mario. "Let's split up, Me, Marco, and Sonic will go over to the other side of Koopa Village, while Finn, Tails, and Goombario take care this side."

"Sounds good to me", said Tails.

"Sure that's cool", replied Finn.

"Yeah, sure whatever", mumbled Goombario.

Mario, Sonic and Marco then left Tails, Goombario, and Finn.

"If I was a blue shelled Koopa, where would I be?', said Sonic out loud.

"Uhh, Sonic, we can hear you!", said Mario.

"Sorry!"

Marco who wasn't paying attention, saw a strange house shaking. "Hey guys, I think something's wrong with that house. Maybe we should check it out."

"Good idea Marco", said Mario. Mario knocked on the door gently, and out came a koopa with a red scarf around his neck.

"Who's there? I'm kind of busy right now!", said the young koopa. He then took a quick glance at Mario. "What!? Wait... Could it be...?! Aren't you Mario!?"

"It's a me Mario!", he said while doing his pose.

"You are! My name's Kooper!", he shouted with excitement. "Oh, I'm so psyched to meet you and your friends! Us meeting here has gotta be fate or something. I need a huge favor!"

"What is it?", asked Marco.

"Well this fuzzie took my shell, and I was hoping you guys could help me get it back!

"Hey Mario I think we should help him, What do you say?", asked Sonic.

"Sure why not?" he replied.

"Oh thank you guys so much, he went out back!"

Mario, Sonic and Marco then headed outback to find the fuzzie.

25 minutes later…

"There's no sign of the dang fuzzie", said Marco.

"Meeeork!"

"What the heck was that?", asked Sonic. Sonic then spotted the fuzzie with the blue shell.

"It's the fuzzie", said Mario.

"Let's get him", yelled Marco. The three chased after the fuzzie, until they reached an area with four large trees.

"Meeeooork! Meork! Come get it if you can! Nyeah, nyeah!", the fuzzie started jumping around from tree to tree. "Meeeeeoooooork! Guess where I'm hiding?"

"Hi yah!", yelled Marco. He kicked the tree where the fuzzie was located.

"Meee-ooh? Not bad, chumps! But that was just a warm-up!" The fuzzie moves around again until he stops. "Meeeeeoooooork! Guess where I'm hiding?"

"Are you serious?" Sonic homing attacks the tree, and guesses correctly.

"Dang it you got me again! Well I'm going to try harder this time!" The fuzzie goes super fast, switching from tree to tree and stops again. "Try and find me now suckers!"

"How am I supposed to remember where he went, he was moving at the speed out sound!", panicked Mario.

"He went in that tree", said Sonic while pointing to the tree, near the far right.

"How…"

"Remember I'm the fastest thing alive!"

Mario then hit the tree, and out came the fuzzie with the blue shell. "Meeeoh I give! Uncle Uncle!", the fuzzie yelled. "Take the stupid shell! You're too tough for me! I won't be bad I promise… Maybe!" He drops the shell and runs off. And at that exact moment Kooper came rushing in.

"Mario! There you are! I realized I have to take a stand against these fuzzies! Also thanks for getting my shell for me! Can I have it back now?"

"Sure!" Mario gave Kooper his shell back.

"Oh thank you Mario! Thank you so much! I owe you guys one!", he said with excitement. "Oh and by the way do you know professor Kolorado? He's a koopa who's a professor of archeology!"

"What about him?", asked Marco.

"Well I want to follow in his footsteps! So I was wondering if I can join you and your friends on your adventure! What do you say!"

"Well, you know what they say. The more the…" Sonic put his hand over Mario's mouth.

"I've heard that phrase, way too many times", he said.

"Thank you guys soo much! You won't regret it!", said Kooper with a smile on his face.

"Alright then let's leave", said Marco.

The group was stopped once again by a familiar voice.

"Meeooreeeeork! I changed my mind, suckers! How about a fight?! Come on out boys!" A group of fuzzies, come out of a bush and charged toward Mario and crew.

"Do you guys need a lesson in speed cause I can give it to you!" Sonic curled up into ball and and dashed right into the leader of the fuzzie group.

"That should take care of… Oh my GOSH Get it Off me GET IT OFF!" The fuzzie had attached it's whole body onto Sonic's head. "Help he's sucking me…"

"Hold on Sonic. Hiyah!" The fuzzie jumped off of Sonic and attached itself onto Marco's hand. "Oh geez get it offf meee!"

"I gotcha Marco!" Mario swung his hammer toward the fuzzie, but instead of hitting the fuzzie he hit Marco's face.

"What the heck man!"

"Sorry!"

"Ha suckers! You scared now, huh? If you keep touching us your life force will be all ours now!", said the fuzzie. Suddenly a blue shell dashed right into the the horde of fuzzies, knocking them out.

"What the?", awed Sonic.

It was Kooper. "So who did you guys like that?", he asked.

"That was amazing!", said Marco.

"Nice sense of speed.. But not as good as mine, but pretty good", replied Sonic.

"That was excellent Kooper!", agreed Mario.

"Thanks that means so much coming from you! Wait the fuzzie is getting up again!" Kooper was prepared for an attack. "Don't you move!"

"We give up! Well be good! We promise!" The group of fuzziest then ran away.

"So can we leave now?!", asked Marco.

There we go chapter 1 has just begun and I hope you guys enjoy. RazorRigs45 out! If you want to you could leave some feedback.


End file.
